My Venus (My Angel)
by Choi7Magnae
Summary: Melihat dari atas sampai kebawah—sempurna./"Malaikat.." Gumamnya pelan./I want to catch catch you (just say your love) My heart wants to catch catch you (just say your love)/just dreamer?/ KYUMIN FF/ 1 shoot/ YAOI/ ripiu seikhlasnya :3


**My Venus (My Angel)**

By : **Hyun Wi-kun Shipper**

**Cast** : Kyuhyun, Sungmin etc

Genre : idk

**Rated** : cukup T

**Warning :** **Yaoi, typos, gaje, Don't like? Don't read~**

Inspiration and song by **Venus **from **Shinhwa**

**.**

**.**

**0o0o0o0oo0**

_Your dazzling image makes me stop in place; From your head to your toes, everything is perfect_

_The moment I saw you passing by wordlessly; you light up ~ light up ~ light up~ light up~_

It _felt like a dream (dreamer~dreamer) Your silky light dress (angel~ angel~)_

* * *

Hawa dingin begitu terasa, partikel-partikel berwarna putih berjatuhan turun bak krystal di kegelapan. Sebagian jalan telah di tutupi oleh salju yang bermukim semenjak tadi sore. Jejak sepatu jelas terlihat di salju yang sekarang tak putih lagi.

"Shit.." umpatan pelan keluar dari bibir seseorang yang memiliki tapak di salju nan putih tersebut. Kedua tangannya masuk kedalam saku celana—guna menghangatkan tangan itu dari dinginnya malam.

"Daddy! Ayo kejar aku!"

"Lihat didepan mu Ziyu!"

Bruk

Tubuh mungil terhempas di hamparan karpet putih.

Mata berwarna coklat itu terangkat melihat seorang namja yang berlari mendekatinya. Melihat dari atas sampai kebawah—sempurna.

"Mianhae." Tak ada reaksi yang di berikan Kyuhyun, matanya masih terpaku pada namja yang memakai kemeja biru didepannya.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Namja yang lebih pendek dari Kyuhyun membungkuk—sebagai pertanda maaf— dan menggendong anak kecil yang terjatuh tadi, lalu pergi menjauh meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku.

"Malaikat." Gumamnya pelan.

.

..

…

_I feel your breath (closer~closer~) I am calling out to you_

_Your my luv uh! uh! uh! uh! uh! uh! Venus You melt my frozen body_

_I want to catch catch you (just say your love) My heart wants to catch catch you (just say your love)_

_Your my luv uh! uh! uh! uh! uh! uh! venus My heart is beating toward you right now_

_I want want you (just say your love) My heart wants wants you (just say your love)_

* * *

Matahari mulai muncul dengan senyuman untuk menyambut hari baru yang akan datang. Senyuman—seringaian- sudah tampak diwajah tampan magnae keluarga Cho. Langkahnya ringan bak diterbangkan oleh angin yang berdesir melewatinya.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja?" Changmin memandang cemas kepada sang sahabat yang terlihat lain dari hari-hari biasanya.

"Gwaenchana Changminnie~" Meletakkan tasnya dimeja dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

"Kau membuat ku takut." Sedikit bergidik, Changmin berangsur ketempat duduknya, seraya itu bel tanda masuk berbunyi membuat kelas yang semula sepi menjadi penuh sesak oleh anak-anak yang akan menimba ilmu guna masa depan.

"Mulai hari ini aku cuti karna hamil, jadi akan ada guru baru yang akan menggantikan ku. silahkan masuk Mr. Lee.." Guru yeoja itu mempersilahkan masuk seseorang yang tengah gugup menunggu didepan kelas.

Mata semua murid kini tertuju pada guru baru yang tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Perkenalkan, aku Lee Sungmin, guru yang akan menggantikan Mrs. Kang, salam kenal."

Deg

"Malaikat ku." dan mulai detik ini seorang Co Kyuhyun akan bertekat untuk mendapatkan namja manis yang berada didepan sana, persetan dengan Changmin yang akan mengatainya gila nanti.

Pelajaran yang diajarkan Sungmin berlangsung, tak sedikit yeoja-yeoja dikelas itu yang menggoda Sungmin.

Ah~ tentu saja uri Kyuhyun marah melihat incarannya digoda.

"Ya? Ada apa?" melihat salah satunya anak didiknya mengangkat tangan, Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

Deg Deg

Rasanya suara jantung Kyuhyun mengalahkan suara tenor Changmin jika bernyanyi di club nyanyi.

"Hm—Saem, aku tidak mengerti yang ini.." telunjuk kurus Kyuhyun menunjuk salah satu soal yang ada dibukunya. Salah satu namja tertinggi disekolah ini—Shim Changmin— sedikit mengintip, tumben-tunbennya sang sahabat tidak menangkap pelajaran.

Rasa penasaran Changmin berubah menjadi rasa err yang sulit dijelaskan setelah melihat magnae Cho itu sedikit menyeringai dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Sungmin.

"Aigoo.."

.

..

…

"Jadi begitu, kau sudah mengerti Kyuhyun ssi?"

'_Aku bisa mati disini, ah suara dan aroma tubuhnya memabukkan~'_

"Kyuhyun ssi?" Lee Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Ne Saem, aku mengerti asalkan kau yang mengajarkan." Sedikit seringaian diberikan Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin yang langsung membuat guru itu bergidik.

TENG TENG

"Baiklah, sampai disini pelajaran, sampai besok."

"Ne!" satu per satu murid menyusul Sungmin keluar—bukan mengikuti— untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah bernyanyi meminta diisi.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Jawab aku!" Changmin sedikit merengut ketika pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh sang sahabat.

"Lee Sungmin itu malaikat." Jawabnya.

"Kyu? Kau tidak salah makan kan?"

"Ani, ah dia begitu manis~" meninggalkan Changmin—yang melongo— si kulit pucat itu melangkah kedalam kantin untuk mengantri makanan.

"Dia harus ku bawa ke rumah sakit." Cinta itu memang bisa membuat orang gila Shim Changmin~ Contohnya saja lihat sahabat mu itu.

**_KyuMin_**

_Your beauty is fantastic You're goddess heaven sent fallin' down_

_Your level is so different, Even comparing you to anything might be a cursed sin_

_I keep going to the same place as you – destiny; Even by looking at your shadow, I feel you_

_Now I'm going crazy in case I lose you; You light up~light up~light up~light up~_

_Our time together (dreamer~dreamer~) In that fantasy (angel~angel~)_

* * *

Sekarang hari sabtu, waku bebas yang dimiliki oleh Kyuhyun, dengan bersiul ia melewati taman di tengah kota.

"Eh? Ada malaikat ku.." sontak ia bersembunyi dibalik pohon ketika manic matanya menangkap badan berisi—yang didalam pikiran Kyuhyun pasti sangatlah sexy— milik Sungmin.

"Ziyu~ ayo makan dulu,"suara merdu itu kembali menyapa gendang telinga Kyuhyun.

"Ah, anak itu, jangan bilang—kalau dia— " mata Kyuhyun melebar melihat seorang yeoja memeluk Sungmin dari belakang dan dengan lacang—itu pemikiran Kyuhyun— mencium bibir yang sering hadir didalam mimpi indahnya.

"Mommy~" anak kecil yang sempat menabrak Kyuhyun waktu itu memeluk yeoja yang telah melepaskan pelukannya dari Sungmin.

Wush~

Angin musim dingin melewati tubuh Kyuhyun yang menegang, tak dirasakannya angin yang merasuk sampai ke tulangnya.

Cinta pertamanya, cinta yang baru tumbuh, cinta yang belum sempat mekar sepenuhnya, cinta yang aish..

Cho Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya retak berkeping-keping dan runtuh menyusul salju yang beberapa detik yang lalu turun kebumi.

Semua mimpi Kyuhyun bersama Sungmin telah hilang, mimpi indah yang bahkan membuat ia harus ke toilet sebangun tidur dan ditertawakan oleh noonanya—tau maksud ku kan?

Kakinya mulai melangkah menjauh dari kenyataan buruk yang diterimanya.

Hah, padahal dia sudah merencanakan untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Sungmin tepat pada malam natal, tapi.. hah..

Kyuhyun bisa saja berlari mendekati Sungmin dan menariknya lalu membawa sang guru lari, tapi—itu mustahil.

Seharusnya dia mencari informasi tentang cinta pertamanya itu. Kenapa kau jadi bodoh begini Cho~?

Mulai hari ini Kyuhyun sadar, semua yang ada di otaknya selama dua bulan ini hanyalah mimpi—dan dia hanya seorang pemimpi.

Malaikatnya, Lee Sungmin yang tidak pernah—belum bisa— dia raih.

.

.

.

End, ini one shoot lho ._. maaf karna gaje u.u

Ane lagi kena virus Kyumin XDD

Ripiu seikhlasnya.. *nadah kaleng susu(?)*

**Sign **

**anak**(yang ngakunya) **innocent**~


End file.
